


"He was unconscious when I found him."

by bitchybook_writer



Series: Miraculous Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1912 AU, F/M, an inspector calls, but not really, kind of revsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer
Summary: Marinette finds Nino unconscious outside Adrien's house. Agreste wants to know why.





	"He was unconscious when I found him."

**Author's Note:**

> http://writingexercises.co.uk/dialogue-generator.php - This is where I get my prompts from, to anyone interested. 
> 
> Welcome to the fifth instalment of my Miraculous Dialogue Prompts and to the second of my 1912 Inspector Calls AU. Enjoy!

"He was unconscious when I found him." She said, matter-of-factly. Adrien wondered if she'd had to deal with hungover members of the aristocracy before. Who was he kidding? This was France. All members of the aristocracy were permanently hungover.

"I'm sorry you had to see this. He's usually better than this." He offered, but all she gave him back was a curt nod and left the room. After the trousers incident, there had been definite awkwardness. Chloe, of course, had laughed her head off but reminded him that 'the help' were used to this sort of nonsense. Adrien made sure to tip all of her staff as he left. Chloe was a good friend, but not exactly a bountiful employer. He held his head in his hands and glanced again at his friend, who was muttering under his breath, half conscious. Adrien took a glass of water from the side table next to the chaise Nino was lying on and promptly poured it over his head. At this, Nino yelped and sat up.

"Why you gotta do that?"

"Why did Marinette find you, unconscious, on my doorstep?"

Nino scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and avoided eye contact.

"It's a long story, I don't think you want to-" Adrien cut him off.

"We've got time."

"Seriously? Whenever you get drunk, I don't grill you on the reason why."

"That's because I've never shown up, unconscious, on your doorstep."

"What's going on with that maid?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, I'm just asking. You seem oddly familiar with her. To be honest, she seems familiar herself. I recognise her."

"Nino!"

"Sorry! Look, all that happened was that I was at a really great party, but then I was talking to this girl and she must have slipped something into my drink and the next thing I know, there's a maid looking over me and I'm outside your house."

"Can you remember what this girl looked like?"

"The maid? Yeah, she was the one who left just now-"

"Not the maid, the girl that slipped something into your drink. Do you remember her?"

"...no."

"I thought you said this was a long story, Lahiffe."

Drunken aristocrats had always been a familiar sight in France, but the level of the bourgeoisie was getting smaller and smaller every year. Marinette made her way up the servant's stairs to the master's room, where she spent the next few minutes dusting down his cupboards and his desk and removing the dirty sheets from the bed. After the trouser incident, she'd been carefully avoiding him, but there were certain occasions where he'd managed to catch her. The first time, he'd arrived home early from a visit to Miss Bourgois and he'd chased after her. He'd apologised for the state of undress she'd caught him in, but there was still a high level of awkwardness between the two of them. This event had brought her some joy though, watching the two men's playful banter had reminded her that they were still young like she was, still regular human beings.

"Don't bother with the tops of the wardrobes next time."

Marinette shrieked and tripped over her feet, ending up in a pile of cotton and limbs on the floor.

"Mister Agreste, I'm terribly sorry!" She looked up, but it wasn't the master standing there. To some, it could have been, but Marinette knew this face too well to ever be deceived by it.

"Felix?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come stalk me on Tumblr. I'm lyricswrittenbythesecretdreamer.


End file.
